imegaanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
IMega Animation Wiki
Welcome iMega Animation is a YouTube account, where you can watch free full episodes from old shows. Link to YouTube Channel Link to Twitter Page Shows W.I.T.C.H. Take five contemporary girls just going into their teens. Give them super-powers over the four Elements - super-powers that enable them to protect the universe And what do you get? W.I.T.C.H. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, chosen to be "Guardians of the Veil," the border between Good and Evil since time immemorial. W.I.T.C.H. is an action series combining epic adventure and comedy, magic and realism, through the adventures of five young heroines designated to maintain the natural order of the universe at the same time as they cope with the daily trials and tribulations of teenage life. The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''stars identical twin brothers Dylan and Cole Sprouse, as Zack and Cody, whose lives change when their mother Carey (Kim Rhodes), ends up landing a job at one of Boston's finest hotels, the Tipton Hotel. As part of Carey's contractual deal, the twins and her get to live in an upper floor suite of the hotel. Ashley Tisdale stars as Maddie Fitzpatrick, who plays the role of the hotel candy counter girl and part-time babysitter, that tends to having to put an end to Zack and Cody's antics. Brenda Song stars as the rich and spoiled hotel heiress, London Tipton; while Phill Lewis plays the role of Mr. Moseby, the Tipton Hotel Manager. ''Loonatics Unleashed Based on the Original Loony Tunes, set seven hundred years into the future, Loonatics introduces six descendants of some very famous figures from the past as they come together to form a brilliant ensemble of superheroes, each boasting special skills, unique abilities and gifted with a firm sense of justice. Lizzie McGuire has great friends, a great family and even great foes. Get inside her head and find out what Lizzie's really thinking courtesy of her funny animated alter ego. Watch Lizzie and her best friends Gordo and Miranda trying to survive junior high school without losing their dignity, while at home, Lizzie's younger brother Matt continues to torment her. Her lovable, yet sometimes clueless, parents are around to help pick up the pieces when her schemes go awry or she just needs someone to talk to. Krypto the Superdog chronicles the comedic canine adventures of Metropolis' day-saving superdog from Planet Krypton. Krypto jettisons to Earth after traveling across the galaxies as a test-pilot puppy aboard a malfunctioning rocket ship built by Superman's father. Landing astray on unfamiliar terrain, the fully-grown Krypto swiftly seeks out companionship on Earth and flips over Kevin Whitney, a young boy who too longs for friendship. With an amazing array of super hero powers, ranging from heat vision to super strength to flying, Krypto partners with best pal Kevin to fight evil forces that threaten the safety and well-being of the people and animals of Metropolis. Archie's Weird Mysteries As Archie writes about the mysteries of the universe, weird things keep happening in Riverdale, and it's up to the gang to solve each dillema as it happens.'' ''Arthur Best episodes from the show of Arthur. The adventures of 8-year-old Aardvark Arthur Read. When he's not at home being hounded by his obnoxious, but scene-stealing little sister D.W. and his working class parents, he's finding educational misadventure at school with his pals: would-be bully Binky, pompous Francine, spoiled rich girl Muffy, genius Brain, and his best friend Buster. Arthur and the gang get into some pretty wild trouble sometimes, like the time Arthur and Brain are taunted by a dark-humored crossing guard, when Arthur, Brain and Binky find a key and fight about it, when Arthur and D.W. have to run the house when Mom and Dad fall ill, and many more. Based on the children's books by Marc Brown. Movies *All of the great movies for kids and family's to watch, uploaded by iMegaAnimation. Olive, the Other Raindeer '''After mis-hearing a radio broadcast about Santa canceling his Christmas trip due to an injured reindeer, Olive the dog decides to travel to the North Pole and volunteer to be a replacement. Unfortunately, Olive must deal with an evil postman who's tired of handling all the extra Christmas mail. Will Martini the penguin be able to help Olive realize her dream? About iMega Animation Hello everyone, in this channel I basically upload episodes or short videos form old beloved shows that everyone loves. I upload them to YouTube for everyone to enjoy so watch and like them. P.S. I also put logos on my videos so no one copies these videos from me. That is also another reason why embedding is unavailable for my videos, sorry. '''Written by iMega Animation. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:TV Shows Category:Entertainment Category:Free Shows Online Category:iMega Animation